Watched
by RemyTheReaper
Summary: Cameron relives the events of the previous year. Love, work, oh and a stalker who gets more and more threatening as time goes by. Chameron.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peeps. This is sort of an out of the blue idea, so I'm not sure where it's going yet, but it is definetly going to be a Chameron. It takes place towards the end of season 3, but in my story Foreman doesn't leave, Chase isn't fired, and Cameron doesn't quit (or go blonde lol). So yeah, here it is…**

Allison Cameron could feel herself sweating under the hot courthouse lights. It seemed as if every person in the room was fixated on her, sitting next to the judge in her smart navy pantsuit. Her case had gained interest throughout the country. A young female doctor, stalked relentlessly by a former patient she barely knew.The details had been well guarded; nobody knew for sure what had happened, except for Cameron, and him. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't, but she could feel his dark eyes glaring at her, threatening her not to tell, but she had to. It was time for Cameron to tell her story,

"It all started about a year ago,"

* * *

"We've got a case"

Cameron looked up from the medical textbook she had been skimming in surprise as House entered the room, holding a manila folder up like some sort of trophy before dropping it onto the table where Cameron, Chase, and Foreman sat.

" 23 year old female, nausea, anemia, and she went into anaphylactic shock, could be Crohn's"

"Good, go run blood and urine tests. Chase, get a patient history. Cameron, you win two hours of clinic duty! Make sure Rhonda knows your filling in for me" Cameron rolled her eyes as she stood up and followed Chase and Foreman out of the room. It wasn't that she didn't like clinic duty…actually that was a lie; she really didn't like clinic duty. She didn't hate it, it was just boring and 50 of the time involved testing for STDs. Still, it was especially annoying that she would work up to 6 clinic hours a week and not get any credit for it, as she always did it as a fill in for House.

"Filling in for House again Dr. Cameron?" Cameron nodded at the receptionist, Rhonda, who gave her the usual sympathetic smile before handing her a file,

"Exam room three"

"Can't you prescribe him anything?" Cameron bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. It seemed as if two hours had grown into two days, patient after patient had come in, each with a different problem, none of them serious. Now, with only ten minutes left Cameron found herself stuck in Exam Room 3 with a seven year old boy whose only problem was a cold and his over protective mother.

"You can get children's Tylenol at any drug store, it should relieve the discomfort. He'll be fine in a week or so" Her deadpan voice must have tipped off the mother to her obvious annoyance because within a matter of moments she had rushed her child out the door. After a moment Cameron emerged from the room and ambled over to the desk, hoping that she would be free to leave,

"Sorry, one more case. Should only take a few minutes." Rhonda said, seemingly reading Cameron's mind as she handed her another file,

"James Hutchins" a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties stood up and followed Cameron into exam room 3.

"So Mr. Hutchins, what seems to be the problem?" Cameron was too busy reading over his file to notice the older man leering at her.

"I've got a bit of a sore throat"

"Alright, let's take a look" It only took a quick look into the man's throat for Cameron to determine the problem,

"Well, it seems as if you've got strep throat. I'm going to prescribe you some penicillin, just take one pill every day for ten days and you should be fine. You can also take aspirin to relieve some of your symptoms" Cameron wrote out the prescription and handed it to her patient who smiled a twisted sort of grin that sent an unsettling tingle down Cameron's spine.

"Thank you very much, Dr…" He leaned forward, pretending to read the name tag pinned on to her coat, but he already knew her name, "Cameron"  
"No problem" he hesitated for a moment before walking out of the room regretfully. Cameron waited a good five minutes before emerging from the room herself, there had been something off putting about that man. Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or rather looked at her chest as he pretended to read her name tag, or maybe it was his creepy smile. Either way, she didn't want to run into him again.

"I can't wait to get home!" Cameron shut her locker and sighed, turning to Chase who was standing in front of his open locker,

"You can say that again," he drawled in his Aussie accent, "I can't believe it took ten hours for us to realize she got anisakiasis from some bad sushi."  
"Hey, don't complain. At least you didn't spend two of those hours diagnosing stuffy noses and strep throat in the clinic" Just as Cameron said that she glanced out the door and saw a dark figure standing there. His features were hard to make out but she was able to identify him as the creepy clinic guy from earlier. Then, he turned and was gone, just like that.

"Cam? You alright?" Cameron ignored Chase's concern, rushing to the door and sticking her head out into the hallway, but it was deserted. She could feel a deep unsettling feeling rising in the pit of her stomach. There was no way she could have imagined him, was there? No, why would she.

"What's wrong?" she whipped around at the sudden presence behind her, only to find Chase standing there looking confused. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart,

"Nothing… I just thought I saw this guy I treated in the clinic today. He was really creepy, he was pretending to read my name tag, but it was obvious he was just checking me out"

"Alright, but it's 12 at night, I'm sure he didn't hang around. You're probably just overtired" Cameron nodded unconvincingly, she had seen him, she knew she had. Chase obviously sensed her discomfort because he said,

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Cameron smiled slightly and nodded as relief flooded over her. She was afraid to walk alone, what if he had stuck around? She could just imagine herself getting raped in the empty parking garage by the creepy man with strep throat.

"So what bothered you so much about this guy that you saw him standing in the doorway?" Chase asked as the two walked side by side down the hallway.

"It was just the way he looked at me, and the way he smiled, like some creepy pedophile."

"Last time I checked pedophiles checked out kids, your hardly a kid. Maybe he just thought you were pretty" Cameron shrugged,

"I guess…but it was still creepy. He's a 43 year old geography teacher, how much do you want to bet he gives his students those kind of looks everyday?"

"If he's a school teacher what was he doing here during school hours on a Monday?

"He probably took a sick day, he had strep throat" Cameron said quickly, not wanting to think about the man anymore. He was creepy, but he was gone and she wouldn't have to see him ever again…or so she thought. She and Chase made casual conversation as they walked outside into the parking garage. Finally they reached Cameron's car and stopped,

"So I guess I'll see you in a few hours" Chase chuckled,

"Alright, see you" Chase turned and began to walk away as Cameron popped open the locks on her car and opened the door,

"Hey Cameron" Chase called when he was a good ten feet away.

"Yeah?"

"It's Tuesday" Cameron smirked,

"I know"

"I like you"

"I know"

"I think we should be together"

"I know"

"Night"

"Goodnight" Cameron slid into the front seat of her car and smiled. One day she would muster up the courage to tell him that she felt the same way, but until then it felt good hearing him say it every week. As she pulled out of the parking lot she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, leaning against a pole and looking in her direction. Her heart jumped into her throat, was it the patient again? She cleared her head of the thought quickly, it was just Chase. It had to be just Chase…right?

**A/N: Okay so it was kind of short, but it's just setting up for the next chapter. Review if you liked it, or if you'd be interested in continuing to read it. Just fair warning I'm not going to continue unless I get a decent response so if this story goes poof its because not enough people were interested.**

**-Remy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So As you can tell, I was happy enough with the amount of reviews I got that I decided to update, here it is…**

"When was the next time you saw Mr. Hutchins?" Cameron thought for a moment, she had thought she had seen him around all week, but there was no way she could e sure it was actually him.

"It was a week later, he came back to the clinic…"

* * *

"Filling in for House again? You need to stand up for yourself once in awhile Dr. Cameron" Cameron sighed; taking the file Rhonda was holding out to her.

"I know, I know. This is better than nothing though" Suddenly Cameron's breath caught in her throat as she read the name on the file.

"Your in exam room three" Cameron nodded absentmindedly, suddenly feeling sick. She had been seeing this man around all week, in doorways, hallways; you name it she had seen him smiling his creepy smile and leering down at her.

"Stay calm Allison" she mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile on as she walked into exam room three.

"Mr. Hutchins, what seems to be the problem?" she asked, trying hard not to look at the man who sat on the exam table.

"I've been taking the medicine you prescribed, but I've still got a fever and my throat is still a little sore" He was leering at her again; she could feel his eyes on her.

"Well, you've still got a few days on the medicine, it will take a few more days for your symptoms to completely clear up." Cameron said, still staring down at his file, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you look at my throat?"

"No, if your symptoms persist for longer than four more days come back and have someone look at your throat. Until then your fine" There was a long silence during which Cameron could feel fear bubbling in her chest, why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he leaving?

"Thank you again Dr. Cameron" he said finally. Cameron held her breath as he stood up and walked out of the room. She would have to remember to avoid clinic duty in four days; there was no way she was going to deal with him again. She leaned against the wall and sighed, now that she had really seen him again he would be in her head for at least another week. Suddenly her beeper went off and she sighed with relief, grateful for the distraction.

"What's the emergency?" Cameron opened the door to House's office and sat down next to Chase.

"Seven year old male, had a seizure at school, he's got a fever and a rash on his stomach." Foreman filled her in. House, who had been writing on his coveted white board turned around and faced the ducklings,

"Cameron, patient history, Chase, check for infections, Foreman call the school, find out if any other kids are sick" the three hurried out of the room to accomplish their given tasks.

"You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Cameron, who had been looking over the case file she had grabbed before leaving, snapped her head up to see Chase walking next to her.

"It was that guy again. Only he was really there this time, he came back into the clinic" Chase sighed,

"Great, now you'll be on edge all this week too" Cameron blushed, she had told Chase about seeing the man and he had dismissed it as her being tired or overworked, or simply paranoid.

"Hey if he was checking you out, you'd be on edge too" Chase chuckled.

"It's Tuesday"

"I know" Cameron smiled, waiting to hear him say it, say that he liked her,

"Are you going to the hospital party tonight?"

"I-wait what?"

"Are you going to the hospital party tonight?" her smile turned quickly to a frown, that was not what she had been expecting, not at all. She had been expecting him to go on with their usual routine. He would tell her he liked her and that he thought they should be together, she would say she knew and they would go about their merry little ways until the next week.

"I haven't decided yet. Are you going?"

"I think so" Chase was quiet for a moment, wondering why Cameron's mood had suddenly turned. What had he said? He retraced his words then stopped and smirked. Cameron took another step forward then turned around and gave him a curious look.  
"What?"

"You like it when I tell you I like you" Cameron rolled her eyes, fighting back the blush that was threatening to spread across her face.

"Yeah I really like you continuing to pursue me after I broke things off. Now come on, we have a patient" Chase didn't move though.

"You do like it. You like the idea that someone might actually care about you, but your scared because everyone who's cared about you eventually left" Cameron sighed,

"Chase seriously this isn't time for Dr. Phil, you have blood tests to run and I have to get the patient history, lets go." He began walking again and Cameron was relieved. They were both silent until they approached the patients room. Cameron reached out to open the door just as Chase leaned over into her ear and whispered,

"It's Tuesday, I like you and I think we should be together. Now go get your history"

Cameron smiled as she pushed open the door to the hospital lobby five hours later and stepped inside. She always found it amazing how fast they transformed it from a boring, empty room, into a warm inviting party area. All around there were large clumps of people, doctors, nurses, hospital benefactors, talking and laughing.

"Allison" Cameron turned at her name and found herself face to face with Dr. James Wilson.

"Hey Dr. Wilson, have you seen-" Cameron had been about to ask if he had seen Chase, but was interrupted by House who limped over carrying a strange looking red drink.

"Cameron! Here ya go" he shoved the drink at his unsuspecting employee before hurrying off. Wilson shook his head and took the drink from Cameron.

"You really don't want to drink that"

"Thanks, have you seen Chase?" Wilson pointed over to where Chase was surrounded by a group of nurses, all of whom looked enthralled by some story he was telling. Cameron rolled her eyes, knowing it was probably another tall tale about punching a shark in the nose to get rid of it.

"Thanks again Dr. Wilson" Cameron said before making her way over to the circle of nurses around Chase. Just as she got there all the nurses gasped at something Chase had said,

"Your so brave" one nurse said breathily. Cameron snickered at Chase's admirers as Chase looked over and caught her eye.

"Cameron, didn't think I'd see you here" he said with a smile, pushing through the nurses to get to her.

"Our patient is stable and I didn't have anything better to do so I figured I'd come for awhile." She said with a shrug as some of the nurses walked by, shooting her looks that could kill. Hospital gossip was like a virus, it spread fast and got to every part of the body, or in the gossip case, it hit nearly every department. The latest gossip among the nurses was that the hunky Dr. Chase was going to ask out Dr. Cameron, the immunologist with a thing for House, and none of them wanted to see their eye candy with another woman.

" Well I'm glad you came. Can I get you a drink?" Chase asked, but Cameron didn't hear him. Her eyes were fixed on someone behind him.

"Cam? You alright?" Chase asked after a moment, trying to catch her eye, but she wasn't responding, it was like she was in a trance. Suddenly her face went ghostly white and she blinked a few times before looking back at Chase,

"I just saw him, he's here look!" Chase turned around and scanned the crowd behind him, but all he saw were a few giggling nurses checking him out from afar.

"I don't see anyone, did you drink that red stuff House has been trying to give all the women? If you did that's probably why you saw him again and you should-"

"You know what just forget it. I'm going home" Cameron turned and began to walk towards the door, but Chase was close behind.

"Wait, don't leave" Cameron hesitated then turned around to face Chase giving him a look that said he should start talking or she'd be out the door in a second,

"If you leave all the nurses are going to be all over me again!"

"Oh, poor you, thirty women like you and would do anything for a simple kiss, your life is so tough" Cameron turned and started walking again

"But I don't like them, I like you!" she paused as a couple of nurses standing nearby got shocked expressions on their faces and scampered off to spread the gossip. She slowly turned and faced Chase again,

"I know, it's Tuesday, you already told me this today." Chase shrugged a smirk playing across his lips,  
"I know how much you like hearing it. So what do you say we blow this party and go for a walk? I know this little coffee shop down by the commons we could stop at" Cameron bit her bottom lip, not sure what to say. It sounded like a date, but it wasn't was it? No of course not. It was just two co-workers getting coffee and going for a walk. Perfectly normal.

"Sure, why not" Chase smiled and followed her out the door, much to the displeasure of many of the nurses, who lurked by the doors, watching him leave.

"So, this guy you've been seeing is really freaking you out, isn't he?" Cameron and Chase were walking through the commons, sipping their hot drinks and enjoying the mild October night,

"I guess. I mean patients have freaked me out before, but I've never actually seen them appear where ever I go. He just…he looks like someone I used to know" Chase nodded, not wanting to press. The fact that Cameron had actually fessed up to being freaked was a huge thing and he wasn't going to push his luck with her.

"I'm sure by the end of this week you'll have forgotten all about him."

"Yeah I guess" but Cameron wasn't at all convinced. In fact, she had the distinct feeling that they were being followed at that precise moment…and she may not have been wrong.

**A/N: Okay, so another short chapter, sorry. The later chapters will get longer and more interesting as Chase and Cameron start to get closer and the guy starts getting worse. So please Review and I'll try to update soon (but I can't make any promises. I'm going away for 3 weeks on Saturday and I have to pack)**

**-Remy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here's the deal. This chapter is probably going to be crap because it's 2 in the morning and I just got back from a very…tiring trip. I'd hold off until I'm better rested, but I'm leaving for 2 weeks on Sunday so this is the only time I've got.**

"When was the next instance where you think you saw Mr. Hutchins outside of work?"

"I saw him all over the place, but it was a week later when it started getting worse…"

* * *

" So he'll be okay?" Cameron fought back a yawn, she just had to finish up with their latest patient's mother and she could turn in for the night.

"He'll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days so we can finish treatment, but yes, he'll be okay" The mother let out a sigh of relief and thanked Cameron before going back to sit with her son. Cameron smiled slightly, watching the woman talk to her sleeping son.

"It's Tuesday" She let out a small shriek of surprise and turned around, finding herself staring into the gorgeous green blue eyes of Dr. Chase, who was twirling a red rose between his fingers, carefully avoiding the thorns.

"Don't do that!" she turned away from him and began walking briskly down the hallway.

"No see, this is the part where you say 'I know' and I say 'I like you' and we just go on from there" Cameron rolled her eyes, walking into the locker room and opening her locker.

"Who's the flower for?"

"A beautiful doctor…as long as she doesn't go and mess up our routine. By the way, it's Tuesday" Cameron sighed dramatically earning a smirk from Chase.

"I know"

"I like you"

"I know"

"I think we should be together"

"I know, now can I have my flower?" she slammed her locker shut and plucked the rose from his fingers, wincing as one of the thorns grazed her thumb.

"Ow! What's with the thorns?" Chase blushed as Cameron carefully took the rose in her other hand and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"It came directly from the rose bush, they don't really grow de-thorned"

"Where did you get a rose directly off the bush?"

"Do you want to go get a coffee with me?" Cameron was surprised by the sudden change in subject, but nodded. She was exhausted, but ever since she and Chase had gone out for coffee the week before they had gone out every night after work, getting coffee and walking through the commons. When she was with Chase, Cameron felt safer and she hardly saw the scary man.

"It's starting to get cold again" Cameron absentmindedly twirled the rose between her gloved fingers. Chase nodded, eyeing his companion's scarf and hat. It was the beginning of November and already the temperatures were dipping. He remembered the days when he would jet back to Australia for this part of the year, spending the holidays in the summery atmosphere. Ever since he had gotten his job with House three years ago he had been pretty much confined to the country's borders and the winters still came as a shock to him.

"So where did you get this rose?" Cameron asked pausing to examine the flower. Chase also stopped, shrugging and staring at his feet while he kicked at the ground,

"Seriously, it's beautiful." Chase was quiet for a moment,

"There's this lady who lives below me, on the first floor of my building. She keeps a rose bush just outside her window and sells the roses to the local flower shop. Ever since I moved here she's liked me, says I look like her son, well she saves me her last flower ever year. Apparently its good luck if you give it to the person you like." Suddenly Cameron flashed back to the past two winters when she had mysteriously found a single red rose taped to her locker.

"Those roses…you've given me one of these roses the past two years too! They were taped on my locker…you liked me all this time?" Chase's face turned deep red as he stared down into Cameron's questioning eyes.

"I didn't like you, like you. I didn't know any other women in the hospital and I don't know, I thought you were cute" now it was Cameron's turn to blush,

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you've got a cute smile" Chase reached down and laced his fingers into Cameron's. Cameron could feel her heart racing as they leaned in closer and closer, the musky smell of his cologne mixing with the fresh scent of her perfume. She leaned forward, onto the balls of her feet so she was almost level with her companion. Chase watched her eyes flutter shut just as their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't like the kisses they had shared before; there was no lust, no ulterior motive, just pure emotion. He shut his eyes too, letting himself get swallowed up in the kiss, hardly wanting to come up for air. He wished time would stop, and they could be suspended in the moment forever. Suddenly though Cameron gasped into the kiss and pulled away. Chase's eye's popped open just in time to see the rose fall out of her hand slicing a hole in her glove as it did. She stared at something behind him, her face turning white. Quickly he turned around and saw something, or someone, darting off from the bushes area.

"What the hell?" He had seen that, he was sure he had. The only problem was that it didn't look much like a person. Then again, he had only seen it briefly, who knew what Cameron had seen.

"Wait here" he made his way towards the bushes, searching for a clue that there had been someone there, but there was nothing.

"Hello?" he called, walking in the direction he had seen the thing dart off, but there was no response. After another quick scan of the area he determined it clear and walked back to where Cameron was standing frozen, blood seeping through her glove while the offending rose lay on the ground at her feet.

"I think it was just an animal, stray dog or something" she blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance before looking up at Chase and shaking her head,

"I swear it was him! He ran off when he saw me looking at him, why would he answer when you called out?"

"Cameron, it's late and I know you're exhausted. You're probably just seeing things, don't worry" Cameron was quiet for a moment staring at him in disbelief,

"You think I'm crazy"

"I never said that…" she could feel tears building up in her eyes and turned on her heel, running down the narrow pathway.

"Allison wait!" Chase grabbed the rose off the ground and chased after her.

"What do you want!?" she cried finally, stopping at the gate to the commons. Chase held out the rose.

"You forgot this" Cameron sniffled and took the flower from him, ignoring the blood oozing out of her cut.

"And for the record I don't think you're crazy I think you're tired and freaked out. Can I still walk you to your car?" Cameron laughed slightly and nodded as Chase reached up and brushed the tears off of her cheek with his thumb. They started down the sidewalk, but suddenly Cameron stopped and turned to him.

"Just for the record, this didn't mean anything it was just…"

"Yeah" Chase nodded sadly. He had thought for a moment that maybe he was going to change her mind about him, but it was obvious she still wasn't ready. As they continued down the hallway he saw a dark figure walking down the opposite side of the street, he hesitated for a moment, but as soon as he looked away and back it was gone.

**A/N: Yeah that was terrible, sorry, I just wanted to get something up. Still, please review and I'll update when I get back from camp in 2 weeks lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi peeps! I'm SOOOO sorry it took me like ages to update this, I couldn't figure out where to take it lol. This is a continuation of the last chapter so there's no present day part at the beginning…**

Cameron and Chase walked silently back to the parking lot. Cameron had taken off her glove and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. The cut wasn't bad, it just stung like hell. Finally they reached Cameron's car and she gasped,

"Someone slashed my tires!" Chase frowned, crouching down to examine the front wheel of Cameron's car. Sure enough there was a long gash in the tire, which left it deflated and unsuitable for driving on.

"Damn vandals. Come on, I'll give you a ride, you can call for a tow truck in the morning." Chase said, standing up and turning to go to his car. He paused when he realized that Cameron wasn't following him. She was standing still, staring at her car.

"You don't think he could have-"

"No. I don't. He's not really there. You're imagining him because he freaked you out, but he's not really there. Now come on. You need to go home and get some rest." Cameron nodded slowly, then hesitated for a moment before turning and following Chase to his car. As she got into the passenger's seat she tried not to take notice of the slight movement she caught out of the corner of her eye. Chase was right, she was just imagining things, she had to be just imagining things. Chase got in the car and began the familiar route to Cameron's apartment.

"Do you really think I'm just seeing things?" Cameron asked as they stopped at a red light. Chase nodded,

"I'm sure the guy was a creep, but why would he follow you around everywhere? You've got nothing to worry about. Some rest and time away from House and you'll be back to seeing fairies and rainbows" Cameron laughed slightly, resting her head against the cool glass of the window. She really was exhausted; she couldn't remember the last time she had got a good night's sleep. Suddenly the light turned green and Chase turned a corner. Cameron just happened to glance in the rearview mirror at that moment and saw the face that had been haunting her reflected. She let out a shriek and Chase jumped in surprise.

"BLOODY HELL CAMERON! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US INTO AN ACCIDENT!?" He screamed, his heart still racing from the sudden shock. Cameron ignored him, still staring at the rearview mirror, though his face was no longer visible. She tried to rationalize it in her head, tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination, but she couldn't. Finally Chase pulled up outside her apartment building.

"Cameron what the hell's going on with you?" Suddenly it was like Cameron had come out of a trance, she turned and looked at Chase,

"I saw him, in the mirror, I saw his face" the words were surprisingly hard to form and Cameron saw Chase frown, concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright? You're shaking pretty hard" Cameron nodded; she had to keep her wits about her. The truth was that she hadn't even realized the shaking.

"I'm scared! This guy could be stalking me and-" she was quiet when Chase reached across and put his hand on her forehead,

"You're burning up." Chase felt his voice lighten, he had been ready to kill Cameron a moment ago, but his medical instincts were kicking into gear. All he knew was that she was sick and he was a doctor, "Allison you're sick"

"I'm not _Robert_ I'm fine, I just…" Suddenly Cameron held her head and winced in pain,

"You're obviously sick. Don't move" Chase got out of the car and walked around to the other side, opening the passenger door.

"Look at me" Chase reached out and gently tipped Cameron's head up so she was looking at him.

"Pupils are dialated. Come on, we've got to get you upstairs" Cameron didn't protest, unbuckling her seatbelt and trying to stand up. Her legs were too weak though and she fell backwards onto the seat.

"Here-" Chase made to pick her up, but Cameron frowned,

"I'm fine!" She tried to stand up again, and failed for the second time. Chase rolled his eyes,

"Yeah you're fine. Now suck up your pride and let me pick you up or spend the rest of the night in my car. Your choice." Cameron glared at him then looked down at her shaking arms and sighed,

"Fine" Chase smirked, scooping Cameron up bridal style and kicking the car door shut. He could feel her body trembling and subconsciously held her closer. She lay head on his shoulder as he kicked open the door and started up the stairs.

"He's going to get me" Cameron mumbled softly, her eyes beginning to flutter. Chase took the stairs faster now,

"Stay with me Allison." He said. Finally he reached the top of the stairs and realized Cameron had left her bag in his car, and her key was probably in the bag.

"Do you have an extra key around here somewhere?" Cameron nodded,

"Under the mat" she managed to get out. Chase stooped over carefully and retrieved the extra key, unlocking the door. Without hesitation he went into the bedroom and lay her gently on the bed, her dark hair contrasting the clean white pillows it fanned across.

"Robert I'm fine," Cameron insisted pointedly, reprimanding him for using her first name while propping herself up on her elbows. Chase shook his head,

"You're sick, now lie back and give me your arm so I can check your heart rate." Cameron groaned in annoyance, leaning back against the headboard and holding her arm out. Chase took her wrist and found her pulse, holding his thumb where he found it for a moment before sighing,

"It's a bit fast. You probably caught something at the hospital. Your immune system is in the toilet from being overworked. Lie down and try to get some rest. God knows you haven't been getting enough recently." Cameron nodded, laying down and shutting her eyes. She felt better with him there, safer, like nothing could hurt her. After a few moments she heard the bed shift and frowned, opening her eyes to find Chase heading for the doorway.

"Wait," she said softly, fighting to keep her eyes open. He turned around and she saw how concerned he looked, "Don't leave me"

Chase saw the desperate look in her eyes and was inclined to go back and lay down next to her, but he stopped himself. Every time he was near her, every time he touched her or hugged her, or stared into her beautiful green eyes he wanted more. He wanted her to be his. Staying with her was just setting himself up to be disappointed.

"I think I should get going. You're a doctor; you can take care of yourself. I'll bring your bag up from my car, then I'm going back to my apartment" she tried to sit up and fell back onto the bed, tears filling her eyes,

"I need you" she said quietly, trying again to sit up and managing to support herself under a shaking arm. Chase was quiet, if he left her now it would ruin any chance he might have had with her. As he debated what to do he saw pain slowly cross her face as she desperately tried to keep herself up. Finally he sighed and nodded,

"Alright, I suppose I can crash on your couch for tonight…you know, in case you get worse." Cameron nodded just as her arm gave out under her and she crashed back onto the bed. The look of frustration on her face was obvious as she tried once more to sit up, but Chase walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Lie down, get some sleep. I'll be right in the living room, even if he was real he wouldn't be coming near you" He brushed his hand across her cheek and got a sleepy smile in return,

"Thank you" she said quietly. He nodded, walking back to the door and shutting the light off for her before heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

_At least it's a comfortable couch _he thought to himself, kicking off his shoes and stretching out. He rest his head on the armrest and sighed, for some reason he knew it was going to be a long night.

It was around midnight when Chase heard the loud thump coming from Cameron's bedroom. In his sleepy daze he ignored it until he heard a second, similar thump. It was then that he realized Cameron must have tried to get up and fallen. He yawned and stood up, walking into Cameron's bedroom and flicking on the light. Sure enough he found Cameron in a heap on the floor next to her bed. Her body was still shaking madly, though Chase wasn't sure if it was from chills or from her sobbing.

"Cameron? Are you okay?" Chase rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her, not sure what to do.

"He, he was in here! St-standing next to my b-bed." She chocked out through her sobs. Chase sighed,

"Cameron you were just-"

"He t-touched my cheek, that's what woke me up. Then I tried to scream and he put his hand over my mouth and told me not to make a noise until he was gone, and I tried to get away from him and I fell so he left. He knew you were here" Cameron was now in complete hysterics. Chase wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"Shhh, calm down. You were probably just dreaming and fell off the bed. He wasn't really here, it was all in your head." Cameron took a few deep breaths and finally managed to calm herself down.  
"Right…he couldn't have been here. It must be the fever." Chase nodded reaching up and putting his hand against her forehead. He was surprised to find that it had cooled off, she definetly didn't have a fever anymore.

"Yeah, you're still umm burning up. You should go back to sleep" Cameron nodded and with Chase's help managed to get back on the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillows, her eyes shut and her breathing evened, she was asleep. Chase watched her for a few moments, not sure what to think. She had just had a nightmare, it had to have been a nightmare, right?

"It's freezing in here" Chase mumbled, realizing for the first time how cold the room was. It was no wonder Cameron had cooled down. Chase looked around the room, trying to figure out what was causing the cold temperature until his eyes rest on the window in the corner. It was wide open, and leading to the fire escape outside. Chase felt sick, that had definetly not been open earlier. He walked over and pulled himself out onto the metal structure, looking around for any other signs of human life, but he found nothing. Finally he gave up and climbed back inside, shutting the window and sitting down in the chair next to it. Cameron's dream may not have been a dream, and if it wasn't he sure as hell wasn't leaving her alone.

**A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sorry it kind of sucked, I just wanted to get something up. So PLEASE REVIEW (!!) and I will try to update again soon**

**-Remy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't dropped off the face of the earth, I'm just totally lame at updating. Sorry! Well, here's the next chapter anyways. Don't worry if things start to get a little bit…off, lol.**

It wasn't long after Chase shut the window that Cameron's fever came back. She was turning over in her sleep a lot, and mumbling slightly. He had spent many nights with her; she had always been a heavy sleeper, never moving, never mumbling.

She was sick.

Chase waited, watching her diligently until he could see her face had turned bright red. Then he got up and knelt next to her bed, laying his hand on her forehead.

"Burning up…" he mumbled, shaking his head. Moving his hands to his knees he tried to decide what to do. He could let her sleep and see if she felt better in the morning, but her fever seemed pretty aggressive. If it went too high it could cause long lasting damage. The only way to tell if she was safe was to take her temperature, with a thermometer he didn't have. Damn.

"Cameron…" He shook her gently, looking for some response, "Cameron come on, wake up"

"Chase?" her voice was quiet and hoarse as she blinked and opened her eyes just slightly. He managed a small smile,

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asked.

"Worse. I think I need-" she stopped suddenly, slamming her eyes shut in pain. Chase bit his bottom lip, not sure what he should do.

"Cameron? Are you alright?" Chase asked nervously. He wanted desperately to reach out and hold her hand, but wasn't sure how she would react.

"Hospital" She choked out, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks. Chase stood up,

"Alright, just stay calm. Wrap your arms around my neck." Chase leaned over and Cameron did as she was told, hanging on around his neck while he lifted her out of her bed and into his arms.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you got sick," Chase said, talking to keep her awake while he carried her out of her bedroom and into the living room. "Like I said, you probably picked something up at the hospital from a clinic patient or something, there's nothing you could have done" He grabbed his keys off of her coffee table.

"But I…" Cameron's words became incoherent as she cried into Chase's shoulder. Chase wanted to say something, but the words got caught in his throat and he silently carried her outside to his car.

"Here you go, just hang tight" he said finally, setting her down in the passengers seat and helping her with her seatbelt. Then, going around to the other side of the car, he got in and sped towards the hospital.

He was there in record time. Getting out of the car, he walked around to the other side and went to pick Cameron up again when he realized something.

"Cameron…Cameron, you with me?" He shook her first gently, then harder, but got no response. His own heart beginning to race, he pressed his index and middle fingers to her wrist and held his breath until finally he felt the faint pulse. He let out a sigh of relief before pulling her into his arms once more and carrying her into the Emergency Room.

At first none of the other doctors noticed when he came in, then the receptionist looked up and gasped, obviously recognizing them, and Chase suddenly felt the other doctors' eyes on them.

"She needs help…now"

* * *

When Cameron woke up she was in a room that was too bright and too loud. In the few seconds she had her eyes open she recognized the white washed walls of a patient room in the hospital. But how did she get there?

"House, no…no, she's not awake yet, but…yes I get that…drugs…no I'm not just guessing…" Chase's voice filled her ears and she couldn't help but smile. It was sweet of him to come stay with her while she was sick…or injured, she couldn't remember which. The last thing she did remember was sitting in the passenger's seat of his car. He had been driving her home, then… Cameron bit down on her lip in frustration. She could picture it in her head, they had been driving, he had been approaching the intersection, and then nothing. Had they been in an accident?

"Make Foreman do it!…what, you'll call and wake me up at three in the morning, but not him?…you didn't know that when you called!…No!" Chase must have slammed his cellphone shut pretty hard, because Cameron heard it loud and clear. She made another attempt at opening her eyes and succeeded, squinting as she sat up and scanned the room for Chase. He was standing a few feet from her bed, back turned to her,

"You should go" she blurted, meaning it and not at the same time. She knew he should go, but she didn't want him to.

"Hey, you're awake" he said, turning around and mustering up a smile as he ignored what she had said, "How're you feeling?"

"Fine, just umm…what am I doing here?"

Chase came over and sat next to the bed, not quite meeting her eyes,

"What do you remember?" he asked,

"I remember you were giving me a ride home…and that's it. Were we in an accident or something?"

Chase shook his head, "No, nothing like that. You were sick…You had a fever and you were in a lot of pain, so I brought you here, but you passed out on the way over. You're dehydrated and you've got the flu, but you'll be fine."

"Oh…so we've got another patient?" Cameron asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't know what time it was, or what had happened in the time she couldn't remember (other than being sick), but life went on and so did she.

"No, House, Foreman, and I have got another patient. All you have to do for the next week or so is stay home and rest."

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Chase I'm fine. I just have to drink more water and take some medicine, I can't just miss work for a week. Sorry, but you'll just have to deal with me being around, I know it hurts you because I keep rejecting you and all."

"Yeah you're really fine, that's why you woke up in the middle of the night sobbing about someone who wasn't there." He snapped back. Cameron's face turned bright red as she tried to figure out which part of his statement to tackle first. Her curiosity ended up winning,  
"Why were you at my apartment while I was asleep?" She asked. Chase continued to avoid eye contact for only a moment, then finally looked up and laughed sadly.

"Do you really not remember, or are you just trying to screw with me?"

"I really don't remember." Her voice was softer now, urging him to tell her. Her green eyes stared into his blue and he knew she honestly didn't have any recollection of what had happened at her apartment.

"You were already starting to feel sick when we got back to your apartment," he began, breaking their eye contact, "You couldn't walk, I had to carry you. I got you to your room and I was going to go home, but you pretty much begged me to stay…you were really sick, I didn't want to leave you alone…"

"Thank you" she said quietly, turning her own eyes down and staring at her hands. She wondered if anyone else would have stayed with her when she was sick. Anyone else, she decided, would have left and told her to call if she needed anything. Only Chase would stick around, comfort her if she woke up crying, and drive her to the hospital. She bit her bottom lip, what would she have done if he wasn't there?

" Well lookie here, Sleeping Beauty's up from her nap. I'd ask if a kiss from Prince Charming did the trick, but I've only just got here"

Chase and Cameron both rolled their eyes, looking up at House as he limped in followed by a nurse pushing his famous whiteboard.

"House, what are you doing?" Chase asked, slightly annoyed.

"We've got a patient."

"It's 3 in the morning"

"Right, we'll just tell the patient to stop dying until we're all nice and rested"

Chase was about to argue further, but Cameron caught his eye and shook her head slightly, warning him away from it.

"Symptoms?" she asked. House began to list the symptoms on the blackboard, but Chase was more interested in watching Cameron. She was squinting at the board, trying to read without her glasses. It was as if everything that had just happened with them was gone, they were back to work, and therefore back to being nothing more than collegues.

Finally, with a few last words about the late hour and an order for Chase to test the patient's blood House left, leaving Chase and Cameron alone in her room.

"I'd better go test the blood" Chase said in annoyance, standing up from his seat next to Cameron's bed and heading towards the door.

"Wait"

he paused at her voice and turned around to look at her.

"Can we talk? You know, later, after you go home and sleep?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah, alright"

Cameron watched him walk from the room and smiled to herself. They had a lot to talk about, not all of it good, but she had a feeling that when they were done talking, things were going to be better. She lay her head down on her pillow and let her eyes flutter shut. In a matter of moments she fell into a deep sleep, and the man who had come to stand in her doorway was free to make his first move.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! Lol maybe not really :P I'm actually really happy, because I got this done before 8:00 (NEW HOUSE!!!!!) So please review and I will try to update soon. Oh, and I'm sorry this was kind of short :(**

**-Remy**


End file.
